明けまして おめでとう, 僕の弟!
by Yamazaki Yako
Summary: Drabble singkat Shinrei dan Hotaru untuk tahun baru 2013! T untuk Sho-Ai... warning inside!


明けまして おめでとう, 僕の弟!

(HAPPY NEW YEAR, BOKU NO OTOUTO!)  
Author: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer:

Yako: Kamijyou-sensei untuk hari ini saja saya pinjam semua orang yang akan saya sebutkan untuk jadi milik saya...  
Kamijyou: seumur hidup gak bakal aku kasih!

Yako: jahatnya... T^T

Rate: T  
Genre: Family, Romance-dikit-

Warning: Au,** OOC**, Gaje, typo, slight Sho ai-incest, cerita terlalu pendek (dadakan sih)

DLDR...

* * *

31 Desember, 23.05

Shinrei yang sudah tidur dari jam tujuh malam tadi, dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara trompet, tepat di telinganya. Shinrei menendang orang yang meniup trompet itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Orang itu sempat terjungkal dan sekarang Ia sedang mencoba berdiri.

"KEIKOKU! SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG? JANGAN MENGGANGGU TIDURKU JIKA KAU BELUM TIDUR!" Teriak Shinrei pada orang itu. Keikoku, -setengah-adiknya itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, Ia menarik tangan Shinrei sehingga Shinrei tertarik dan terseret oleh Keikoku.

"Ba, baka Keikoku! Lepas! Sakit baka!" Erangan Shinrei yang kesakitan karena terseret di lantai, tidak dipedulikan Keikoku, Ia tetap menyeret Shinrei sampai di pintu rumahnya.

Keikoku melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan memakai sepatu, serta jaket khusus miliknya. Shinrei menggeram kesal Ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Keikoku melihat itu, Ia kembali menarik tangan Shinrei. Urat kemarahan Shinrei sudah berkumpul dan siap meledak, namun sebelum itu terjadi, Keikoku mulai berbicara.

"Kau dipanggil kepala sekolah, Muramasa, untuk menemuinya di sekolah. Oh, ya. Namaku Hotaru." Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Hotaru membuat mata Shinrei melebar seketika.

"BAKA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI! AKU GANTI BAJU DULU! Dan namamu tetap Keikoku!" Teriak Shinrei setengah berlari menuju kamar.

"Ah, katanya juga harus datang tepat jam... 23.15... ng... kira-kira begitu..."

"KEIKOKU BAKA!" Shinrei yang sudah selesai bergantu baju segera memakai sepatu dan berlari keluar, meninggalkan Keikoku.

"Baka Shinrei, kau belum pakai jaket..." gumam Keikoku sambil mengambil jaket Shinrei, Ia mengunci pintu rumahnya itu dan berjalan menyusul Shinrei.

~…~23.14~…~

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa Keikoku tidak membangunkanku dari awal!" Rutuk Shinrei sambil berlari memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Di sana Ia sudah melihat Muramasa-sensei dan beberapa guru yang sedang berbicara. Shinrei berhenti tepat di depan Muramasa sambil terengah-engah, Ia mengatur nafasnya lalu berdiri tegak.

"Ah, Shinrei. Untung kau datang tepat waktu... tapi, salahku juga sih, memberi tau Keikoku jam 23.00 tadi..." ujar Muramasa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Shinrei. Shinrei menggembungkan pipinya.

'Jadi, ini bukan salah Keikoku...' batin Shinrei sedikit menyesal karena sudah memarahi dan meninggalkan Keikoku.

"Namaku Hotaru." Ucapan seseorang membuat kerumunan guru plus Shinrei itu kaget bahkan sampai ada yang terduduk. Keikoku atau Hotaru, entahlah, yang pasti Ia sudah mengagetkan mereka hanya memandang mereka bingung. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Shinrei memijit dahinya, Keikoku emang selalu membuatnya kesal, tapi, Itu memang ciri khasnya. Hal itulah yang membuat Shinrei tidak mengakui Keikoku adalah adiknya secara resmi. Tapi, di hatinya Ia mulai mengakui Keikoku, kalau Ia pantas menjadi adiknya.

"Oh iya. Baka Shinrei, kau tidak pakai jaket..." ujar Keikoku sambil memberikan jaket hangat milik Shinrei. Seketika itu juga Shinrei merasakan dingin yang amat sangat, Ia segera menyambar jaket dari tangan Keikoku dan memakainya. Keikoku hanya tersenyum kecil yang langsung segera hilang dan berganti dengan raut wajah datar.

"Ah, sebentar lagi jam 00.00 ayo segera mempersiapkan diri. Tahun baru akan segera datang. Teman-teman kalian juga sudah menunggu di lapangan." Ujar Muramasa dan mengajak mereka berdua ke lapangan. Di sana sudah banyak murid yang memenuhi stan-stan makanan, Keikoku hanya memandang kerumunan orang itu dengan malas dan berjalan ke arah halaman sekolahnya.

Shinrei yang tidak menyadari kepergian Keikoku, segera sibuk dengan urusan osis.

~…~23.45~…~

Shinrei yang baru saja menyadari hilangnya Keikoku itu hanya menghela nafas, Ia berlari dan mencari Keikoku. Shinrei sangat yakin Keikoku tidak ada dikerumunan siswa di lapangan. Rambut blonde Keikoku membuatnya mudah terlihat dikerumunan siswa. Shinrei menghela nafas pasrah, Ia menatap langit hitam itu. Sesaat Ia terdiam, kemudian Ia tersenyum.

Atap sekolah benar-benar kosong. Karena murid murid lebih memilih di lapangan yang ada stan makanan. Karena itulah 'Ia' menyukai tempat itu, untuk saat ini. 'Ia' terdiam menatap kerumunan orang di bawahnya. Banyak murid yang membawa serta orang tuanya ke sekolah, membuat dada'nya' sesak.

"Kenapa, hanya aku yang tidak memiliki keluarga?" Gumam'nya' dan mulai memejamkan mata.

~…~23.58~…~

Seseorang berjalan menghampiri'nya' tanpa menimbulkan suara. Orang itu berhenti tepat di belakang'nya'. Orang itu baru akan berbicara ketika Ia mendengar gumaman dari'nya'

"Apa di tahun yang baru ini... Aku bisa mendapat keluarga?" Orang itu sedikit menitikkan air mata ketika mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum dan langsung memeluk'nya'.

"Keikoku... Aku menemukanmu." Ucap orang itu.

"Shinrei..." Keikoku kaget dengan perlakuan Shinrei yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

Keikoku mendengar seruan murid yang menghitung mundur untuk memasuki tahun yang baru. Tembakan pertama kembang api dan bunyi lonceng sekolah menandakan pergantian tahun. Keikoku dan Shinrei melihat indahnya kembang api di atas kepalanya itu. Shinrei menatap Keikoku yang tersenyum kecil dan terkesan sedih, ini pertama kalinya Keikoku menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu. Shinrei tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu. Keikoku menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan Air matanya yang terancam tumpah.

"Kalau mau menangis, menangislah..." ucap Shinrei sambil mencium pipi Keikoku.

"Hanya untuk malam ini!" Ujar Keikoku yang langsung memeluk Shinrei dan menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya.

"Ya, terserahmu..." ucap Shinrei sambil mengelus rambut pirang Keikoku.

"Lagipula namaku Hotaru."

"... Aku tidak bisa memanggil dengan nama baru secepat itu, Kei... Hotaru... Bersabar sajalah. Ah, Ke... Hotaru, lihat itu! Kembang api anak ayam!"

"... Itu pasti buatan Yun-Yun."

"Berarti, kau sudah mendapat apa yang kau mau... di malam tahun baru ini." Ujar Shinrei sambil menepuk punggung Keikoku.

"Shinrei... ucapkan sekali lagi dan... kiss me..." pinta Keikoku.

"Heh! Gak mau! Lagipula, aku gak maho dan incest!" tolak Shinrei.

"Shinrei... kumohon... hanya malam ini."

"Tidak!"

"Shinrei tidak se... nggh..." ucapan Keikoku terhenti karena sebuah bibir menempel di bibirnya. Shinrei menciumnya, Keikoku yang sedikit kaget tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Shinrei menekan kepala Keikoku, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Keikoku membuka sedikit mulutnya dan membiarkan Shinrei menjelajahi mulutnya. Tangan kiri Shinrei yang tidak menekan kepala Keikoku menjelajah di dada Keikoku, dan sedikit bermain dengan sesuatu di balik jaket Keikoku, meski Ia tau percuma saja, karena jaket Keikoku sangat tebal. Shinrei melepas ciuman mereka begitu pasokan oksigen mereka sudah menipis.

"Happy New Year. Boku no Otouto." Ucap Shinrei.

"Happy New Year. Boku no Aniki." Balas Keikoku.

~…~Owari~…~

Omake:

Shinrei menarik Keikoku ke kamarnya. Keikoku yang bingung hanya menatap genggaman tangan Shinrei padanya. Sesampainya di kamar, Shinrei segera mendorong Keikoku hingga tertidur di tempat tidurnya, Shinrei mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menutup tirai jendelanya.

"Shinrei? Kenapa?" Tanya Keikoku sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Shinrei melepas jaketnya lalu berbalik menatap Keikoku dengan tatapan lapar.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan yang tadi..." jawabnya.

"Yang tadi... lanjutkan... Ba, Baka Shinrei! Tu, tunggu!" Dan selanjutnya hanya ada erangan dan desahan Keikoku sampai pagi.

* * *

An:

Akemashite omedetou gosaimasu, minna-san!  
akhirnnya author kesampaian juga bikin fic ini... Tapi sepertinya author emang gak bisa tobat dari dosa untuk bikin cerita yang gaje dan terkesan yaoi...  
yah, yang pasti cerita ini cuma untuk menambah ramaikan tahun baru 2013 ini! ngomong-ngomong cerita ini termasuk drabble tidak ya?

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu!


End file.
